Ocean
Bio Ocean was very little one day when she found her way into a birds nest, she decided to stay with the family of robins. She felt so close to them. She thought of herself as a bird, even though she was a true puppy. One day she went to visit her pup family, only to find they had shunned her because she was the runt. That day she realized how special family truly was.... and she hadn't looked back. The birds were her real family because they didn't care how big or what she was. One day she was taking care of the new batch, when a small runt egg was found. Her "parents" were about to push him off the nest, when she remembered what a runt she was. She decided to take the baby with her. One day she left with her new brother Cael. She set out to Adventure Bay, for a new adventure. Soon, she joined the Paw Patrol as a vet/ranger. Living with robins she learned a lot about birds and other wildlife. The PAW Patrol never understand her behavior. She helps work at Katie's vet clinic, doing the check ups. Appearance Ocean is a all-white grey hound. She's thin, and fit just like her breed. Her eyes are crystal blue and sparkly. She has a band-aid X on her nose, from when she got cut on a tree branch. Cael is her little red robin who she is the best friend of, he's almost always by her side. When she joined the Paw Patrol as a vet, she gets a blue collar with a black paw print with a tiny red cross over it. Her uniform is purple with an animal aid kit in her pup pack. She wears a stethoscope around her neck as part of her uniform. Personality She sometimes does strange things, such as having a complete conversation with Cael made up of entirely chirps, but denies it every time. She has a special connection with her mate Sport, and is mostly a tomboy around him. She is surprisingly good at video games, that's her go-to for indoor days. She likes to speak bird; sometimes so no one can tell what she's saying. She is good at staying calm in crazy times, and is overall a very laid back, sweet and caring pup, but she does in fact have a very sassy side to her, ans in her teenage years she shows it off frequently along with her tomboyish side as well. Quotes *Chips* *Caring for all critters! Future Life In the future she and Sport become happily engaged, and end up having four puppies, Max, Rain, Serenity, and Oliwia, who she adores with all her heart. She is very attached to her pups, personality Oliwia, the mommy's girl. They share everything with each other, and are almost always with each other. She later on developes a love for educating the younger pups on animals. Random *She loves eating sunflower seeds, but not often in front of others due to all the playful mockery she gets that she's actually eating bird seed *She will occasionally climb up in the trees and play with Cael, but only when she's 100% sure she's alone *She's good at tree climbing *As much as she loves her friends, she enjoys her alone time very much *She has feelings for Sport, but these feelings develop in her mid-teenage years, before that they are close friends *Cael is seen by many as Ocean's pet, but she sees him more of a little brother, although Cael sees himself as Ocean's guard *Ocean's badge is a black paw prints with a small red cross in the middle of it over a blue background Episode Appearances *Pups and the Parrot Problem *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 1) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 2) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 3) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 4) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 5) *I Didn't Do It (PAW Patrol Version) *Pups and the Chaotic Clans (Video Game) *Eau De Dusty (PAW Patrol version of a new lps short) *Wipeout PAW Patrol Style *Pups and the big trouble (part 3) *Dusty Leaves the PAW Patrol Part 1 *Dusty Leaves the PAW Patrol Part 2 *Skit's History *Pup Pup Blackout *Pups Trouble Through Time (video game) *Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes. *Battle of the Bands *Pups Meet Skit *Pup or dare *Skit Meets Jewel *Skits first day *Pups Meet a Tweet *The PAW-Jet *Girl Time (PAW Patrol Version) *Tongue Tied (PAW Patrol Version) *Humanarian (PAW Patrol Version) *Pups All Around the World *Two Pups for Two Pests *Hound Hoods (LPS Hamster Hoods episode PAW Patrol version) *Tundra's birthday celebration Gallery ocean head.jpg|gift from Marshall+skye4502 ocean .jpg|doodles pretty bird.png|art trade with Tundrathesnowpup ocean bb.jpg|gift by Marshall+Skye4502 Twitterpated.jpg|(Oh my gosh it's soo cute!!!) Fletcher making fun of Sports crush on Ocean shippy_ship_ship____at__by_confetiithepartypup-d8g6ktk.jpg|Super cute picture made by Confetithepartypup! What are you doing.png|Ocean playing Pup Pup Boogie! Amazing screenshots edit by Tundrathesnowpup ^^ ocean_charity_by_soarinai-d7r5e0j.jpg|Beautiful drawing of Ocean with Cael~ made by the wonderful KinglyFaults on Deviant Art! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character